Rags N' Riches
by halisonk
Summary: Working her way slowly through College as a waitress, Bella meets a very handsome Med Student who seems to be taken by her. Little does Bella know that her Med Student is the famous Edward Cullen, and not everyone will be so accepting of this relationshp
1. Chapter 1

_**Just to begin. I am not the most amazing writer and my technic is not the best. I do now have a Beta, and the two chapters I sent her, she edited quickly and quite well. I welcome any and all criticism, but please realize that I do take it to heart. Samuel Johnson once said "No man but a blockhead ever wrote, except for money." -and while this is true for many, some of us less talented do it just to see what we can do. My stories are a huge part of who i am and who i wish i could be. I may not be a great story teller, but I do create, nurish, and build these stories. Please keep that in mind and hopefully you enjoy my stories.**_

**Thanks,  
Hali**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, the characters, or much else for that matter. I respect Stephenie Meyer for her creativity and technic and in borrowing her characters i hope to show that respect and honor.

Life can be tough when it wants to be or maybe it just didn't like me very much. Whoever can give me the answer to whichever one it is, find me and let me know. Because honestly, for a twenty two year old girl, living in Los Angeles, life hasn't given me what I have looked for. I only wanted to go to U.C.L.A., get my English degree and do something with my life. I wanted to publish books, and live life to the fullest. Instead I work at a diner off the boardwalk, paying for one class at a time. I've made a lot of friends and I am healthy. But out of all the things I expected in life this was the last one.

"BELLA! We need you!" Embry called from the grill. I shut my journal and threw it into my saddlebag. The diner was half full but Tonya hadn't been able to show up _again_. Another day, another audition was a way of life for her. I moved as quickly as I could, dodging and darting between the customer's and other servers.

"What's goin' Em?" He rolled his eyes at me and nodded towards the plates under the lamp. I grabbed them quickly, and almost dropped them.

"Careful Bells ,they're hot."

"Better late than never huh?" Embry shrugged at my sarcasm and I turned quickly and rushed away to get the plates off my hands. I didn't see him step into my path until it was too late and I was sprawled in a face plant on the floor. The plates skidded across the floor and the tile scrapped against my thigh.

"ERGH!" I pushed myself up cautiously, waiting for some kind of harsh reprimand from the customer.

"I'm so sorry miss. I should have been paying more attention to where I was going but I..." His voice trailed off, our eyes locking as he helped to pull me off the floor. For a moment I forgot to breathe. His eyes were an emerald green and set nicely against his copper colored hair. His pale skin almost sparkled underneath the florescent lights and his expression was one of surprise.

"Whoa." SHIT! Did I seriously just say that out loud?

"Bella! Are you okay?" Jacob Black, my best friend and roommate was headed towards us and I realized that the guy still had his arms on mine. They seemed to be the source of the warmth and delight humming through my body. Jacob snatched me away quickly and began inspecting me for injuries. I straightened out my outfit and my words came out in a fumbled mess.

"Jake, I'm fine! It was just a little tumble, I've done worse!" My exclamation received an exaggerated eye roll.

"I know that, but knowing you, you're hiding a broken leg or something." Jacob led me to the counter and lifted me like a little girl onto a stool.

"I'm not five you know!" My retort received a fierce look as Jacob stretched my arm and began examining it.

"Check her left thigh. She most likely burned it on the slide." His voice was soft and tender, but it also held a note of authority. I glowered at him as Jacob slowly lifted up the hem of my skirt. It was about half an inch above my knee, he let out a low curse and glared at me.

"Hehe. Didn't notice?" The glare got worse at my casual brush off of an injury. The traitor that had tripped me scooted closer to exam it.

"It doesn't seem too bad but I am a med student. If you'd like, I could have a look?"

"Thanks Mr. ...?"

"Edward. My name is Edward."

" Oh well thanks, but I'll be fine…" Jacob scowled at me. "Just FINE! I promise." I glared back. Who did  
he think he was, my mother or something?

"Well, if you need anything, I work at L.A. Central. Just ask for Edward Cullen. I am really sorry!" With that, he handed Jacob some money and rushed out the door. Jacob looked at it and quickly shoved up it in his pocket, but not before I caught a glimpse.

"Did he just give you a hundred bucks?" My astonishment must have shown on my face because Jacob wasn't looking at me.

" Yea, probably to pay for everything. You sure you're good?" Jacob was beginning to sound like a broken record. I knew his intentions were good but that didn't mean they weren't annoying! Yet his concern flooded his face and I needed to see him smile, despite his annoyingness.

"Yea mommy, I be o'tay!"

"Don't be a brat Bella. I'm just checking!" His cheek twitched as he fought from smiling though, and I knew I'd accomplished cheering him up a little.

"Well, go check on getting another order of this stuff" Jacob nodded and headed back to the kitchen, leaving me with the inevitable clean up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Edward, what's up with the sad face?" Alice asked tossing the ball at me. I caught it easily and tossed it back with a shrug.

"Not sad necessarily, just overtly distracted I guess." She rolled her eyes and tossed the ball back. The set had crewmembers working all around us and this was one of the few moments of peace I got. I caught the ball and decided it was worth a shot.

"Alice," I paused debating if I really wanted to open this can of worms with my sister. "how did you know Jasper was the one?" She didn't even bother to catch the ball. She just batted it away in one smooth motion and marched towards me. Her hair was short and spiked and her slender features moved in a dance like motion with every move she made. She pointed towards my trailer with a quick glance over her shoulder before starting to push me in that direction. I regretted opening the can already.

"I can walk you know!" I protested as she pushed my shoulder again.

"Then move it!" Her green eyes flashed like an eagle's before it claimed its prey. We clamored up the steps and she shoved me into a chair. She sat across from me and waited for my irritation to pass.

"Edward… explain."

"Explain what Alice?"

"Explain who, when, where and _what_ the hell happened."

"It was just a question Alice!" She scoffed and stood up to pace up and down the tiny hall of the trailor.

"You haven't been studying as much. You look lost all the time. You say you are distracted and now you question me about me feelings for Jasper. Who is she Edward?" Alice turned to face me, hands on her hips and a eyes of fury. It might have been intimidating from someone who wasn't 5'1 and petite.

"Why does there have to be someone? Can't I just be wondering?" I tried to keep my voice innocent but she just stared at me in disbelief.

"You don't wonder, ponder, debate or consider Edward. So who is…"  
Pounding came on the door and I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief that was in tune with Alice's exasperated one. She threw the door open and Jasper entered and stopped just up the stairs. Rosalie and Emmett were right behind him.  
Jasper gave Alice a kiss that made me almost green with envy and I noticed, with reluctance, that Rosalie was watching me. "Hey guys, what's up?" They were all here for a reason, might as well figure out what it was.

"We won't be able to finish today's script, anyway you two wanna join us for some lunch?" Jasper wasn't even looking at me as he talked, and Alice watched Jasper's mouth move as he spoke and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Yummy. Where at Jazz?" He tilted her chin up towards his face and smiled down at her.

"We were thinking that diner off the walk, what was it called again?"

"Magistrate's?" My voice sounded hopeful and Alice cast me a sideways glance. "I'm in. I am starving." I amended quickly. Emmett's jaw dropped in surprise and Rosalie's eyes just about popped out of her head.

"You sure you don't have to study or something?" Jasper asked skeptically. I shook my head at him while avoiding Alice's perceptive glare .

"I gotta eat. Might as well go with you guys. Plus, you know I love that place." I stood up and grabbed my jacket off a chair. "Let's go!" Alice immediately stepped into my path and looked back at Jasper.

"Hold up, I was talking to Edward about something important. Can we get a minute?"

"Uh yea? Anything I should be worried bout?" Jasper's eyes passed between the two of us.

"Not that I can think of." Alice stood up on her tippy toes to kiss him. Once they were all outside she turned on me.

"Don't think that this is the end of this conversation Edward. I will find out. You might as well tell me!"

"It's not as fun that way."

"I'm your sister, we shouldn't have secrets!"

"You're my twin, you should be happy with everything else we share."

"This conversation isn't finished Edward!" I gave her my best smile and felt sorry for the determination that set in her eyes.

"I hope you enjoy talking to yourself then."

"What do you mean?"

"Because I'm done talking about it." I ushered her out the door, with a half smile. Maybe I'd figure this out on my own.


	3. Finally Chapter 3

I could see the diner up about a block ahead and I could only let out a groan as I pushed down on the throttle to go through a yellow light. I slowed down for my turn and pulled into a spot in front of the restaurant. A pretty red convertible was in the lot and I saw a few of the cooks out looking at it. Rolling my eyes I pulled off my helmet and shook out my hair.

"Hey Bells…You see this one before?" The voice was from Embry, the head cook. I flashed him a grin, trying to take all of his 6'7 tan body of a god. His cream colored sleeveless tank not helping to conceal his form.

"Only in movies Embry!" I waved and clamored off the bike with a laugh, all the while praying he didn't notice I'd spent an extra minute appreciating his body. I left the helmet on the seat and approached the car, feeling the blush creep into my cheeks. I did a quick walk around the car before meeting him on the back side.

"Isn't it pretty Bells?" His gaze lingered on my slender form and I sudden felt very aware of how tight my jeans were, but that's what made them so good for motorcycles.

"Gorgeous Em, where's Jake?" His grin faltered slightly and my stomach tightened with regret.

"Inside." I gave Embry a last wave and headed into the diner's back door. The diner was busy and the kitchen was bustling. I felt a large hand on my back urging me forward and I skirted the side. Glancing back, I saw Embry eyeing my longingly and I gave him my most disapproving look with a quick throat clear. I might think Embry was good looking, but that was as far as my attraction for him went. He gave a lazy shrug and started to bark out his orders to his under chiefs. I pushed my way out onto the floor and stood against the back wall looking for Jake. Which you would think that it would be easy. Jake is around 7 feet tall, well-built and frequently glowing in joy. I scanned the restaurant a time or two before actually seeing him. He stood up from the crouch he'd been in, like he always does when taking an order, and glanced my way. It took Jake a second to register that he'd seen me because half way through a sentence with the customer a huge grin spread across his face and he let his eyes flick over to me again. Jake finished up and headed my way as fast as he could.

"Hey beautiful, what's up?" His smile caught and I returned it just as easily.

"Not much. You're kinda cute yourself. When do you get off work?" Jake's laugh filled the room as he glanced back at the clock on the wall.

"I think as soon as I finish up with this last table. Wanna wait? I know the perfect place and we can get to know each other… better." He let his eyes drop down and travel back up my body, I snorted a laugh and pushed into Jake's shoulder jokingly.

"Whatever you say kiddo. Hurry up though." Something passed behind Jake's eyes and his smile faltered. I tilted my head in a questioning manner but he shook his head at me.

"Got it Bells. I'll hurry up." Jake walked away, and as I watched I noticed something in his motion was off. I felt bad but when our joking turned into serious relationship talk; I always reminded him of our age difference. Two years older than Jake made me very cautious, despite his constant protests. Jake made me feel very comfortable and I loved having him around, but lately our friendship boundaries had been meshing a lot. I slid up onto a stool at the counter and settled back, watching the people go by. It was a game I had always played with a friend back in Arizona. Whoever caught my eye had a life story, and it was up to me to give it to them. It also usually helped keep my mind off the Jacob situation. I got so enthralled with playing that I didn't notice when the seat next to me became occupied.

"You know, someone might be offended if they thought you were starring." The voice was faintly familiar but still I jumped. The man beside me was the one from the other day. I gave him a weak, shy smile that he was quick to return.

"I was wondering how your leg was, since you didn't show up at the hospital for me to check it?" His face was stoic and he seemed to have an old movie look to him. He could've given James Dean a run for his money. I glanced back to see if Jacob was coming, but again he was no where insight.

"My leg is fine. Some bruising, but nothing too bad. Thanks for asking?" I threw a look back over my shoulder, wondering where Jake was and why he was taking so long.

"Looking for your boyfriend?" I jerked around to face him, my eyebrows raised.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, the tall Indian fellow from the other night?" He leaned forward, almost like he was anxious for the answer. All I did was let out a laugh.

"Jake's my roommate and best friend." A smile spread across his face, and I couldn't help but admire the beauty that it brought to his face.

"So I would be in the clear, I dunno, if I asked you to go out sometime?" My jaw dropped in response and I blinked a few times before stammering.

"ME?!" He chuckled and leaned in closer.

"If I tell you something, promise not to be creeped out?"

"No." I was getting my composure back and some girlish part of me decided to flip my hair back. "But I'll promise to try, does that work?" The man's smile grew even bigger and his green eyes glittered. He was extremely attractive, and I let myself take a deep breath. The smell of his aftershave swirled toward me and I caught myself leaning even closer to breath it in.

"It works well enough for me. I can't stop…"

"Kay Bells, I'm ready to… Oh hey Edward, didn't see you there." Jake stood in front of us and my stomach plummeted. I felt the guilt swelling up inside of me, and looking at Jake brought my growing infatuation to an abrupt halt. I gave Jake an apologetic smile and stood up.

"I better be going. It was nice talking to you again," I hesitated before adding. "Edward." All the while wondering how Jacob knew his name. The crest-fallen look on Edward's face pained me. Who would've thought that someone who had such an amazing smile on his face could look so sad? I turned away and followed Jacob to the door.

"Hey, Bella?" I turned back surprised that he had remembered my name. He got up off his stool and approached me slowly, cautious almost. He held out a notebook and taking it, I realized it was my own.

"Oh wow, thanks. I would have missed this in the morning." Edward nodded and looked back up at me.

"I, uh, I put my number on the inside. I meant what I said, I really would like to go out with you sometime." He said this in almost a whisper, and for a minute I thought maybe he knew about Jacob, but alas he looked over his shoulder at the group Jacob had been finishing up with. They were all staring at us and there was a girl with short hair making her way over to us. She was studying me severely with green eyes that rivaled Edward's. Jacob's hand closed around mine and I let him tug me a little ways towards the door. I was still in a little bit of a shock, but I looked back at Edward one last time to see him talking to the girl who had approached us.

"Hey Edward?" I didn't mean to sound so unsure of myself, but this whole situation made me feel twisted and confused. Edward looked my way hopefully, but the expression was quickly replaced with one of his classic, stoic looks.

"Thanks, I really did need this." I held the notebook in my hands up before turning back to Jacob. Once outside, Jake turned on me and held out his hand expectantly.

"You mind if I drive Bella?" Something in Jake's voice was off and it took me a minute to figure out what it was. He knew that I'd been flirting and it hurt him. Jake just didn't want me to know it. I flashed him my best smile and thrust the keys into his palm.

"You know I always feel safer when you drive Jake. That guy has me all confused. Don't know why he'd bother talking to me, it was weird right?" Jake rolled his shoulders and it was almost like you could see his worry rolling down his back and off his mind.

"Totally weird. If you want I can tell him to back off you?" I looked up at Jake, and just shook my head.

"No it's fine. I don't see any harm in him." Jake studied me a moment before settling himself onto the bike and helping me on behind him.

"Just promise me that if he becomes a problem, you'll lemme know?" I smiled into Jake's back, inhaling the woodsy smell of his jacket.

"Of course Jacob, I tell you everything." I could sense his smile as he eased onto the interstate. I held on tighter, letting my mind wander over the number in my notebook and the gorgeous man it belonged to.


	4. Chapter 4

"Edward." I mentally groaned at the chirp in my sister's voice as she watched my back from her almost permanent post against the door frame. Alice has the genius idea that if she pesters me enough, I'll tell her who I've been pinning after. Not that I've been pinning.

"EDDDDDDDWARD." I swiveled in my chair to face her.

"Did god make you this annoying, or do you just find pleasure in it?" She danced into the room, so cheerful that I kind of wanted to trip her. Maybe I am overly moody. Alice slipped into the chair next to mine, and began to doodle at the blank page on the desk.

"You could just call her." I glared at Alice, but she just met my gaze. I gave in.

"Call whom Alice?" She gave an exasperated girl sigh, like I should just know. Maybe it was just Alice, but I swear all girls do it. Do they not realize how obnoxious that is? Even though I knew who she was referring to this time, I still acted like I didn't. I raised my eye brows in anticipation.

"If I knew Edward, I wouldn't be telling you to call her. I would have dragged her butt here. God, you act like you aren't in here moping." I swiveled my chair back to my computer and began typing.

"Edward, come on just…" I held up my hand. My phone was buzzing somewhere on the desk.

"Find it." I started frantically shoving papers aside. Alice just stood by and watched, her jaw open slightly.

"Alice help me." I growled at her. She stood in shock a moment before springing forward. My fingers finally gripped it and I yanked it up to my ear.

"Hello?" My voice was strained and raspy.

"Hey Edward, is Alice at home? She isn't answering her phone." Jasper's voice was the worst thing I think I had probably ever heard.

"Yeah." I thrust the phone out to Alice, who was watching me with that all knowing 'I totally get why you act this way' look. I just looked at my hand and waved it in front of her face. She took it cautiously, still perceiving way too much about the situation. She finally put it to her ear and realizing it was Jasper, she took it out into the hall and began chattering away. I stared at my computer screen. I hadn't been able to get anything done, school wise, for a few days. Bella hadn't called me, and I'd given her my number four days ago. I leaned back in the chair, listening to the familiar creak of it. Does this mean I'm sitting here hoping to get a date with a girl who couldn't care less? Not to mention the look Bella gave Jacob when he came up to us. Jacob was a good kid, but he also has feelings for her. Are they just friends? Is there really more going on there? I tapped at a few keys, trying to remember what I was trying to accomplish here.

"Edward, there is…." Alice had re-entered the room.

"Not now Alice, I'm studying." I really didn't want to talk to her about Bella anymore, because her method was working. If she brought it up again I may just bring up my theories.

"I know but I thought…."

"Alice, come on." Besides, Bella didn't seem to pick up on the fact that I'm a TV star. Maybe she wasn't interested in me at all.

"I know you're busy but you've got…" I shot her '_the look_.' Obviously Alice didn't know I was busy or else she wouldn't be bothering me with whatever it was she wanted. Alice's jaw set forward and her infamous 'oh no you didn't face' appeared. I just rolled my eyes and started turning back to the computer when she brought the phone back up to her ear.

"Yea I'm sorry, but he's busy right now. Can I take a message?" I sat straight up, surprised my spine didn't snap at the movement. "Uh huh, I know right?" She began to saunter backwards to the door. I sprang out of the chair towards her, hissing.

"Who is it?" Alice simply me another look, and I got the message. She thought I was being rude. She was on my phone and _she_ thought I was being _RUDE_!?

"Well does he have your number? Oh he doesn't? At least let me have your name and I'll let him know that you called and intend to call back later. Oh all right. Bye." She hung up quickly and handed me the phone. My hand shook violently as I clutched it into my palm.

"Who was that?" She shrugged simply and turned away. "Alice?" She stopped in the door frame, looking over her shoulder she shrugged again.

"Some girl, she wouldn't leave her name or number. Said she was calling from work, and that she'd try to call back later." My heart plummeted as I lifted my phone to look at the call history. Sure enough there it was displayed, Magistrate's dinner. She'd finally called and whether meaning to or not, my sister just happened to find the perfect revenge.

Dinner rush was crazier than usual and we of course, were short handed.  
"JAKE! MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!" Embry boomed from the kitchen door. Jake was still bent over a table serving, but Embry needed the counter space and had no problem dealing with angry customers during a rush. Jake hated to have any of his customers upset and was going to get mad if Embry threw out or gave away that food. Making up my mind quickly, I squeezed into the kitchen. Embry spared two seconds to acknowledge me with a look before turning back to the busy kitchen. I grabbed up the plates Jacob was supposed to deliver and weaved my way back out of the food pick-up area. Amazingly enough I made it to the table to deliver the plates, and as I set them down, I let my eyes settle on the couple sitting in front of me. They both looked eerily familiar and as I looked at them, the man smiled at me. He was muscular but slender at the same time. His hair so platinum blonde, I was surprised it wasn't giving off light and his brown eyes were littered with flecks of amber. I returned the smile and easily moved onto the girl.

"Does everything look alright?" They both nodded at me, giving each other a knowing look. "Anything else I can do for you?" I was eyeing their water glasses, judging on how much longer before I should check back on it. The girl placed her hand on mine, forcing me to look up at her in surprise. She was a petite brunette with spiked hair, her complexion was fair and her eyes were large and green. Spellbindingly green, they danced wildly as she looked at me. It took me a moment to register that I'd seen eyes like this before. Somewhere in the back of my head, I knew I had.

"Whoa." I clamped my free hand over my mouth completely embarrassed by my reaction. She smiled at the man across from her before quickly turning her attention back to me.

"My Name is Alice Cullen." Okay… Weird lady is introducing herself to me why? My confusion must have shown on my face because her smile widened a little. "I believe I talked to you earlier today, on the phone." I bit my lip trying to think of anyone I'd talked to today.

"I don't know, I've been at work all day and the only call I've made was…" I faltered as it all clicked into place. The Emerald Green eyes, the familiar faces and her accent sounded familiar, almost exactly like Edward's.

"I'm Edward's twin sister." She scooted closer to talk to me and I felt a warm hand on the small of my back.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry about that, but I can see that Bella here got you all taken care of." Jacob flashed me a grin, but I felt out of place and I knew he could tell.

"I um, better get back to work. It was nice meeting you Alice." I gave her a weak smile and curt nod before quickly slipping back into the chaos.  
The rest of the night flew by and even if I had had a chance I doubted I would attempt to call Edward again. He had already blown off one call. Did I really need a second one to get the point? I'd heard him in the background and then his sister shows up here but he doesn't. I jabbed a knife into a saltshaker that was about empty and dumped the rest of it into a Tupperware dish filled with more salt.

"Don't kill the poor thing." Jake slipped into the booth across from me. I rolled my eyes and reached for another one.

"Want me to stay and help out?" Jake's usual offer didn't sound so great tonight.

"Thanks Jake but I think that I've got it…"

"Jake!" Embry walked out of the kitchen and beelined straight towards us. Jake scrunched up his face in dislike but quickly wiped the look clean before he stood and faced Embry.

"What's up boss?" Embry gave me a look of acknowledgement before focusing on Jacob again.

"I had some mechanical trouble this morning and Larry let me borrow his car tonight. I was hoping you would be able to take a look at it?" Jake shoved his hands in his jean pockets and gave me a glance, I could see the wheels spinning in his head.

"Jake, go. I'll be fine. In fact, take the bike and I'll call a cab." Jake was already shaking his head no and moving towards me.

"You know I don't like leaving you here alone Bells. What if the cab driver does something crazy or knowing you; you decide to walk instead?!" I winced at the latter of the two options. I had been intending to walk the two miles home. I had done it on other nights, but I had never told Jacob about them, and probably never would.

"I'll give her a lift." Natalya came out from the kitchen with a broom, mop and a bucket. Jake jumped at the sound of her voice. I gave Natalya an encouraging grin and poked my finger at Jake's ribs.

"See, all good now. Natalya will give me a ride home, you can go play with the boys and I can get my work done. It's all settled." I shooed Embry and Jacob with my hands but Jake gave me another look.

"Bella, are you…."

"If you ask if I am sure, I will harm your testicles." Embry choked on his breath of air and Jake did a fake gasp of horror.

"Why would you ever say or do such a thing?" He moaned.

"Because if you aren't going to be a man and do man things, you don't deserve them. NOW GO!" I laughed as Jake tip toed girlishly toward the  
back door. He gave me a wink and a wave before disappearing. I sat there a minute, still smiling over Jake before letting myself go back to my previous thoughts.  
Why had I waited so long to call him? I mean I was nervous and all but I should have known guys like Edward asked girls out all the time and probably forgot he even gave me his number. I stabbed at another saltshaker as Natalya moved across the floor with her broom. It wasn't like I had time to date or anything, but he was really handsome. Strikingly so, but also so real. For Christ sake -he was going to be a doctor. A smart, handsome and probably ridiculously talented doctor. I groaned loudly and slumped over the table. That's when I heard the bells from the front door and I stiffened. Embry and Jake hadn't locked the doors before leaving. This could be anyone. Natalya stood frozen in horror looking at the doors and I had to slowly bring my guts up to cast the look over my shoulder. I began to speak before turning.

"I'm sorry but we're…." I stopped dead. I had never thought that this would happen. My heart pounded in my chest as my jaw dropped. It didn't hit the table but I wouldn't have been surprised if it had.  
"You?"

"Yea, uh, it's me."


	5. Wait Chapter 5? NO WAY? D

Chapter Five

I had never before felt like this, like some lowly stalker. But as I worked up my nerve to actually go in, I sat inside my car and watched the diner through the driver side window. All that needed to happen now was for the paparazzi to find me. Sighing, I focused on the figure stepping into the diner. It looked like a guy, but these days you never know. I watched Bella's back straightened and as she stood to face the door. The tall blonde stopped pushing the mop and Bella said something. With a mental groan I laid my head on the steering wheel. I had watched Jake leave and now I was spying on just her. Okay, _technically_ I had been spying on her for the last few hours, but I can't remember ever having a crush of this magnitude. I mean, seriously. I have no problem talking to fans or reporters or pretty much anybody and then there was Bella. Bella had my stomach in knots just thinking about going up and talking. Actually doing so, I couldn't even imagine. I tilted my head, leaving it on the wheel, to look in the diner again. This time it was just the blonde lady, moving around and cleaning. Bella and the mystery man had disappeared. I swore at the wheel and moved to open the door, then stopped. If Bella saw me, or if anyone saw me for that matter, there would be a lot of issues; and while I was willing to feel like a stalker, I sure as hell wasn't ready to let anyone else know that. I looked into my review mirror and caught two people moving down the street. Cursing again, I slammed a fist into the wheel. My car would probably eject me if it could right now. I kept my eyes on the couple and they stopped a few buildings down. They were talking adamantly. The shortest of the pair, presumably Bella, looked up this way. I followed her sight to the tall blonde standing outside the diner door. She appeared to be locking up. She and Bella were yelling back and forth and Bella gave her a dismissive wave. The blonde shrugged and started to walk towards her car. Bella was talking to the man again and this time the man leaned closer, his arm blocking her face. Frustration raced through me. Who the hell is this guy? What are they so obdurately discussing? Bella pushed him away and headed back up the street. The man called out to her and she glared back over her shoulder. I quickly rolled down my window an inch.

"Dammit Mike, I told you not to come here!"

"Bella, you didn't give me any other option. We have to talk about it. Jess needs…"

"MIKE!" She turned around and threw her hands up in the air. "What more do you want from me? I send you all the money I can but I have to be able to live!"

"You know that we don't want the money, Bella. Jess needs you. She needs her…" Bella stormed forward and after a few moments of quieted arguing, the man left. She leaned against the wall and just stayed there a few minutes. My heart hammered against my ribs. She was just standing there, at two in the morning, like nothing bad would happen. Just when I was about to get out and go to her, she pushed off the wall and started walking back towards the diner. She passed me slowly and kept going. I looked back at the parking lot to search for her car. The lot was empty and she was rounding the corner. I started my car and pulled out of my spot. Okay yeah, I had reached stalker potential but it wasn't like I was going to do anything.  
She got about four blocks before anything happened. I was pretty impressed she got that far, but I wasn't too impressed with the group of guys that came out of the alley behind her. They were very intoxicated. They began cat calling out to her but Bella just kept walking. She didn't pick up her pace, just kept on going like nothing was going to happen. The guys faltered and then after a moment of hesitation, they began to follow her. Now Bella picked up her pace, and I gunned the engine. So much for low profile.  
I pulled up next to her and rolled down my window.

"Hey Bella," She jerked her head over at me and her hand went up. She had her fingers wrapped around something. "Hey, it's just me." I flipped on the car light and waited for her to recognize me. It took a minute longer then I hoped but she sighed once she realized it.

"Edward, what in the hell are you doing out this late?" _Following you_ would have been the honest answer, but given the circumstance I replied with.

"I couldn't sleep and decided to go for a drive. I saw you walking and figured I would offer you a ride." I glanced back at the guys who had stopped and were watching our interaction. Bella caught my drift but she was still skeptical. She didn't know me. I reached into my center console and handed out my cell phone to her.

"At least call someone and let them know you are with me or have them come get you." She simply stared blankly at my hand. "Bella, please." She looked up at me and then back at the group of guys. As if she was on fast-forward she snatched the phone from me and hurried around the front of the vehicle. She slid in slowly, and I flipped off the light and put the car in drive. She buckled herself in and then looked at me as I pulled out.

"Thank you." Her voice was soft and she wasn't looking at me. I gave Bella a smile and a slow blush crept to her cheeks. She set the phone into the cup holder, keeping her hands away from me.

"You aren't going to call anyone?" This surprised me. Most girls would jump at the chance of extra precaution.

"No. I trust you." She looked at me sideways, her dark hair falling over her shoulder from her pony tail.

"Why? You barely know me." Bella just shrugged, turning her attention out her window. I tried a different route. "Where can I take you?" Bella just smiled at me.

"Uh, I live about two more miles from here. Take a right up ahead." I looked over at her. She was tiny. Bella had probably walked about half a mile from the diner and she had planned to walk another two?

"Do you do this often?" My voice must have sounded gruff, because she shot me a look.

"Do what?" She looked confused.

"Oh I don't know. Walk almost three blocks home at two a.m. Take rides with almost complete strangers, not let anyone know where you are and I am sure that is just the _beginning_ of the list." My breathing was heavy, and I couldn't remember the last time I was this angry. "You just don't strike me as naïve." Bella looked straight at me again. Her eyes were misty and a stray tear trailed down her cheek.

"Drop me off at the corner up there." She didn't bother looking at me. Guilt ate at me and I felt like a huge jerk.

"Look Bella, I'm sorry. I just don't understand why you would put yourself in a situation like that. I mean you are a pretty girl and most girls…"

"Edward, please. I truly appreciate your generosity, but it has been a really rough night and I wasn't thinking. I don't do this often. Now if you will just do me a favor and drop me off at this corner, I really would like to walk the rest of the way home."

"Bella, I…" She looked at me and smiled. I felt my hand reach out to touch her and she moved away. I slowed the car and pulled up to the corner. "I really…" She held a hand up.

"Look I appreciate the ride." Pushing open the door, Bella climbed out and looked over her shoulder. "I'll see you around." I felt really bad for yelling at her, but that wasn't what made me do what I did next. It was probably the tug on my heart when I watched her walk away. I opened my door and stood up.

"BELLA!" She stopped and turned back, her face hidden in shadows. "Bella, I'd really like our next meeting to be planned." She cocked her head at me.

"I work most lunch to dinner shifts."

"No, I didn't mean…" Stammering idiot. "I meant, outside of work." My heart hammered in my chest. "Like a date." Bella took a step forward and the street light rained down on her face. She was beautiful.

"A date?"

"Yeah, food and entertainment. Just the two of us." Bella bit her lip, and studied me, contemplating the idea.

"Weren't you just lecturing me on safety?" My heart plummeted. "I mean, you're right. I hardly know you and I need to be smarter about things like walking home and strange men." A door slammed down the street and both of us looked towards it. "I have to go." She moved down the street a little farther.

"Bella!" She waved over her shoulder and kept going.

"BELLA?! BELLA THAT YOU?" A voice boomed from somewhere down the street. I watched Bella start to jog as she disappeared. "BELLA?"  
"It's okay, I'm here. I'm fine." Bella's voice was gentle, soothing. It reminded me of my mother.

"WHAT THE HELL!? DID YOU WALK?" The man was angry and rightfully so.

"No need to yell. I took a cab. Had the man drop me off at the corner." Bella was a terrible liar.

"I have been worried sick, Bella."

"I know Jake. I'm sorry. I have to go get the money from my room. The driver is waiting." I heard Bella move past him. She was going to come back.

"No Bella, I'll get it. I'm just happy you took a cab for once and didn't try to walk again." My blood ran cold. Bella had a reason to lie and I didn't know what Jacob would do if he saw me.

"Jake, no. If you pay for it I will make it my priority to walk home every night." Her voice was firm and I could tell this was an honest threat.

"Bella…"

"No Jake. Now come inside." I heard footsteps and I waited a few minutes. Bella came into light, continually checking over her shoulder. She came up to the car and thrust her hand out over the roof. I simply looked at it and the wad of cash she held out to me.

"Take it. Please."

"Bella, no." She looked so desperate.

"Edward, come on." I shook my head and ducked down into my seat. "Edward." She pulled open the passenger door. "I owe you for the ride." She dropped the wad down in the seat and I grabbed at her hand.

"Go out with me." I looked deep into her eyes, wanting her to see how desperate I was. "Please, Bella."  
She shook her head. "Please." My manly pride screamed in shame. I was begging.

"I work tomorrow. From one to close." Bella turned away. "What you do with that info, isn't up to me." She smiled back at me and I felt my heart lift. There was hope.


	6. Notice on next chapters

I am sure you are all very anticipatory of what comes next, and I must say, ME TOO! and I know.  
I fully Apologize in the delay and will hopefully have it up soon! I appreciate all of you who take the time to read this.

Sincerely

Hali. Sonk

11*11*10


	7. Chapter 6

**The long awaited Chapter! Hope it lives up to everyones ideas! I promise to try and be more prompt in my updates!**

Chapter Six

Jake slammed his palms down on the counter, literally seething down at me. I should have seen this coming. Especially since I knew that he would ask Natalya what had come up for me to take a cab. Biting my lip, I looked up at Jake cautiously. His brown eyes beating into my face as he glared at me, I could feel my resolve crumble.  
"Are you okay?" Oh god my voice sounded so weak, and Jake's jaw tightened. Now I really was in trouble. _Crap_.

"Outside. NOW!" Jake stormed off through the kitchen door. I slowly pushed myself up out of my seat and cast a hopeful glance around. None of the other waiters or waitresses even looked at me. They all know to stay out of these arguments by now, if only I knew how to as well. I trudged through the kitchen, as slow as I could get away with, mentally preparing for the argument that was about to occur. Even the little extra time I'd managed wasn't enough, the moment I stepped out the door, Jake was in my face, backing me into the wall.

"DAMMIT BELLA, WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO ME?" Jake's hands slammed into the wall on either side of me, boxing me in. "WHY WOULDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT LAST NIGHT." His body temperature wrapped around me, embracing me as his anger erupted in short incomplete waves. I wouldn't look at Jake, maybe if he didn't see how ashamed I was things would... "WELL?"

"What?" I mumbled. Which was a bad decision. Jake took one hand and forced my face forward. Once our eyes met, I felt them, the tears. I hated the tears.

"Bella…" Jake's voice was softer as he moved his thumb across my cheek, brushing at the few that dared escape my eyes. Suddenly, he was holding me, letting me inhale that earthly scent that even in a city, was only Jacob. I sobbed, repeatedly. Heart wrenching, lost all control, looks like crap for hours after words kind of sobs. "Bella talk to me… please. You have to talk to me." I shook my face against his shirt, leaving a snot trail. Jake held me out away from him, searching my face for the answer.  
"Is there a guy? Natalya said that some guy came in last night. Is that what you don't want me to know?" I could see the desperation in Jake's eyes, pleading that this wasn't true. God I was so horrible, to ignore all the signs of how he felt. Guilt seeped in deeper, to ignore his feelings would be to acknowledge them, and I wouldn't even allow myself that. Slowly I nodded, our eyes locked. It was better if he didn't know that the guy had been Mike. Mike would just make things so much worse. My gut twisted, knowing how blameworthy I was of so many things. This wasn't a lie though, just not the whole truth. That fact didn't seem to matter to my gut.

"Yo Bells. Customer!" Embry was standing in the door way behind me. Jake shot him a glare.

"Can you give it to someone else, we're kinda busy here!"

"I'd love to give you two as much time as you need, but you are on the clock and he is asking for Bella. A paying customer Jake." Embry gave Jake a stern glare before disappearing back into the kitchen. My heart had started thudding, and I assumed Jake could hear it. It was Edward, it had to be. Only Edward would be asking for me. I glanced back at Jake, who was watching me. Immediately I blushed. God, what kind of horrible person was I? Who does this to their best friend? It didn't matter how Jacob felt about me, I knew I should love him back but I just couldn't. Jake stormed past me and into the building. I scurried after him, my stomach twisting in hope and dread.

When I reached the front counter, I saw Jake first. He was ram rod stiff and the hostility exuding from him had the entire restaurant silent, like time had frozen in that moment. Everything and everyone on hold, waiting for whatever would happen next, whatever Jacob deemed possible. My eyes followed Jacob's gaze and I couldn't help but gasp. This wasn't a good day at all. Oh god, how could things have gone so wrong?

"Jacob." The words were cold and detached as they both realized I was in the room. I stepped forward, moving quickly to block Jacob's path.

"I asked you not to come here Michael." I was snappy, quick to protect Jacob.

"Yea. I heard you loud and clear last night." Mike spoke to me, his eyes still daring Jacob to make a move. To try it just once. "But I listen just as well as you do. So here I am."

"What do you want?" Jacob's words were hard as he gritted them out through his teeth. I grasped behind me for his hand.

"Aw, still so oblivious. That would be quite obvious. I need to eat, and Bella will be my waitress. That way she has to talk to me." Mike moved slowly to take his seat at a booth in the back. Immediately I spun and scrambled into the kitchen.

"Embry, Please don't make me…" Embry was moving quickly preparing orders, dashing around in such a determined way that I knew he wouldn't care about my trivial problem.

"Bella, he asked for you. Just keep it friendly and get through it."

"Embry. If you don't let someone else serve that ass hole. I quit." Jacob stood behind me now. Putting a supportive hand on my shoulder. Embry stopped moving and just looked at us.

"Jacob, that is a little dramatic…"

"No it isn't. They have a history and he is here solely to torment us, particularly Bella. Please Em." Embry considered us a moment and then shook his head.

"I can't bend the rules for anyone. Customer requests you, you serve."

"Fine." Jacob started pulling off his apron. Embry gawked. He'd presumed Jacob was bluffing. "See you at home Bells." Jake squeezed my shoulder and moved past me to grab his jacket.

"JAKE!" My voice cracked as I ran after him. "Please…" Lord help me I was whimpering. "Please stay. I can't be here alone with…" I choked as I stared up at him.

"You should have told me." His words were soft as he placed his hands against my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into it. The gesture so familiar, so comforting, and the shame I felt eased as I leaned into it.

"I know…" I sobbed. Jake pulled me into him, holding me there. I was such a mess today.

"Fine. You win." Embry was watching us, a hint of concern in his eyes. "Take off and be back in an hour. I expect you both to pull another hour tomorrow." Jake smiled, and grabbed my jacket down from the wall. He threw it around my shoulders and went to retrieve the rest of my stuff. When Jake returned, he grabbed my hand and tugged me out the door.

We ended up down at the beach, our feet in the sand, just watching the waves climb over each other as they fought to break onto the shore. Jake and I sat close but it wasn't uncomfortable. We had known each other for so long that it seemed natural. For a while it was just quiet, but I knew it wouldn't last. Before long Jacob began, knowing I wouldn't.

"Bella." He reached for my hand and just held it. "Why is Michael here?" His hand was so warm against mine.

"I thought that would be pretty obvious." I kept my eyes out to the horizon. Almost hoping a wave would take me away. "Jess has been asking to see us for a few months now."

"What?"

"When Michael couldn't get through to you, he started contacting me." I could feel Jacob watching me and purposely avoided his eyes. "She isn't doing well Jacob." I squeezed his hand and stood.

"Bella." Jacob gripped my arm. Yanking me around in front of him. "What do I do?"

"I don't know Jake." I stepped forward and into his arms again. For the first time in a while, I wasn't homesick. "Maybe you should go back…"

"After what she did Bell?"

"She is your sister Jake." I went to step back, but his arms held me tighter.

"I don't want to leave you here, alone." I felt his chin rest against the top of my head, as he pondered what he must do. "But you won't come, will you?" The moment the question left his lips, my body stiffened. He chuckled, the warmth of his breathe stirring my hair. His fingers found their way into my hair, and I cherished it for only a moment before pushing away.

"We should get back." Jake nodded in agreement and led the way back to the bike. He handed me the helmet, adjusted the strap under my chin.

"I can give you the number when we get home, I'll even call Billy and tell him your…" Jacob held his hand up to stop me.

"I'll take care of it all Bella. Just promise me you'll be okay." I gulped down my insistence to help, smiled reassuringly and clamored on the bike behind him.

When we reached the diner, Embry was as irritated as ever and a rush had begun. Someone had told Michael that we'd both left for the day so at least that was out of the way. Jacob stayed over his hour but then left at seven after talking to Embry about taking some leave. We were busy until close which wasn't unusual. What was unusual though was at about a quarter till close, the bell over the door jangled. I was wiping down tables, in no hurry to look up. The night had been busy and the only thing that had been on my mind all day was orders and getting through it. Jacob had phoned to tell me he was leaving tonight and didn't know when he would be back. That news had put me in a funk and I knew if I didn't concentrate I would probably break down some more.

"Hey guys, I am sorry but we are only taking orders to go. Getting ready to close shop." Embry called from the counter where he was counting down drawers.

"Actually we are here to see…" I whirled around at the sound of Edward's voice. He smiled at my over enthusiasm.  
"Hi…" I whispered, looking away bashfully as I felt the red creep into my cheeks. He was with the couple that was here the other day. They waited behind him both smiling brightly.

"Friends of yours Bella?" Embry's voice brought me out of my shell. I yanked off my apron and grabbed my wash cloth.

"Uh nope, but they are paying customers. You guys can sit here." I stepped aside and motioned to the table I'd just cleaned.

"Bella." Embry growled my name. I smiled at him politely, handed them each a menu, and motioned I'd be right back. I followed Embry into the kitchen. It didn't take long before he was turning on me, grinding his teeth.  
"I'll stay. You cook their food. I'll clean and lock up tonight. It isn't my night to do so, but that will be my hour extra!"

"Bella, I promised Jake I'd watch over you." Embry sounded defeated. I moved my mouth to speak, but came up short. Jake was asking people to babysit me. How messed up was that? It wasn't like I'd get into trouble without him around. The only time something bad had happened was three years ago and that was an accident. Then again Jacob going home was bound to stir memories.

"Jake doesn't even stick around till I lock up. Plus I am twenty-two years old!" I slammed my hands on my waist in emphasize my point. Embry buckled under my glare. I smiled in victory.

"Fine, but you will call me when you leave and when you get home." My smile faltered.

"God Embry! No. First, I don't have a home phone and second, I'm an adult. I'll tell you what you are going to do: you are going to go home, get ready for bed, watch some television and go to sleep. In the morning you'll come to work and maybe I'll stop in. If I don't I will see you bright and early on Saturday for my shift. Jake will not have to be any the wiser."

"He already called and left me a message." Embry waved his cell in front of me. I snatched it from him. Embry made a grab for it but I shoved it into my jean pocket and danced back.

"Well I think we have a solution. I can now talk to Jacob, and you can go home and not worry."

"That's my cell Bella!" His dismay set a fury in me. The look I gave Embry had him stepping back a few feet.

"You can spare your cell for a few days, or you can get me one of my own, but you will not…" I pointed my finger at him like he was a missing behavior and I shook it at him. "I repeat, you will not become my over sized babysitter." I threw my apron at him, turned on my heel and marched out of the kitchen and back to Edward's party. Edward smiled up at me and scooted over. I shook my head and grabbed an order pad off the counter as I walked over. After a confused look, Edward glanced back down at the menu.

"What can I get you guys?" I poised my pencil over my pad and waited, fighting off the urge to tap my foot.

"Bella, we can go eat somewhere else. We didn't mean to…" Edward started. I cleared my throat and glanced back at the kitchen door where Embry was waiting. Alice caught on quickly and picked up her menu.  
"I'll have a Caesar chicken sandwich on wheat whole grain with a double side of fries." She handed me the menu. Jasper ordered a burger with no fries. Edward just looked at me.

"I'll just have a coke." He locked eyes with me, scooted over a little more with his arm thrown over the back of the booth. "And you to sit with us." I tilted my head and held up my pad. I'll get your orders in. What would you two like to drink?"

"Waters please." Jasper taped his fingers on the table, avoiding eye contact. I ripped the order off my pad and stomped back to Embry.

"Make it and then go." I slammed the paper into his chest.

"Don't get mad that Jake is worried. He…"

"Embry." One word and he shut his mouth. He picked up his spatula and went about cooking. "Finish it and then go home. You wake up worried, call your own cell." I walked out of the kitchen, just as a few of the other servers headed out. They waved at me and as the door shut, I flipped the lock. I filled up the drink orders and delivered them.

"Bella." I held up my hand to stop Edward's protest and headed back into the kitchen. Embry was finishing the last of the plates.

"Bella, please you know that Jake cares about you."

"Embry you know that table out there?" I picked up the plates, balancing them on my left arm. When Embry leaned back to listen, I knew I was winning. "One of them asked me out. I was going to go out after this." I dug into my pocket with my free hand and tossed Embry his phone. "Please don't ruin this for me." I was pleading, but I was tired of acting like a brat. Embry thought about it for a moment. He straightened up and held the phone out to me.

"I understand. I'll see if I can get you a disposable for you tomorrow, but seriously Bells. I call, you _**have**_ to answer!" I smiled and snatched the cell out of his hand, the plates wobbled and I had to steady myself so they wouldn't fall. "I'm going to finish up clean up here and head out, make sure to lock up okay?"

"Definitely." I felt like my face was about to fall off I was smiling so hard but I couldn't help it. I hurried back out to the group and set down the plates in front of Alice and Jasper, went and grabbed a soda before finally sitting down next to Edward. It was awkward at first as I sipped my soda and Jasper and Alice ate. Finally Alice pushed her plate aside and studied me.

"So you are the one who has had my brother all moody the last few days." Edward sputtered out his soda, Jasper shifted uncomfortably and I lost all coherent thought.

"Alice…" Edward growled, leaning back a little too casually.

"He'd like to have you believe he is all manly and couldn't have cared less, but I don't want you to get the wrong impression. He likes you, like a lot." She winked at me, taking her cup in hand but pausing before putting it to her lips. "I mean miserably, desperately likes you." She clarified, finally taking a sip. I glanced over at Edward questioningly, but he was shaking his head and glaring at his sister. His cheeks were bright red and I smiled to myself. Maybe I was wrong earlier to doubt his intentions. I only nodded and stood, grabbing the plates and cups.

"Good to know I guess." I took everything back to the dish room only to find Embry still there. He took the plates and stuff from me.

"Go out with them Bella. I'll take care of everything, you deserve it."

"Em…" I started to protest but he wouldn't hear of it. He grabbed my jacket off the hook and helped me into it and then handed me my bag.

"Go Bella. I'll see you later."

"Yea okay. Thanks." I stood up on my tiptoes to give him a hug and as I left I heard him sniffle. Great. Just great, it wasn't bad I knew Jake liked me, but now Embry was getting emotional about me having a crush. Just lovely. As I walked back into the main area, Edward was sternly lecturing Alice. It was Jasper who saw me first and cleared his throat.

"We are good to go." I adjusted my bag in an attempt to not look at Edward. I didn't know him well, but deep down, I was desperate for this to work.

"Great." Edward's voice was closer than I thought and when I jerked my head up, he was right in front of me, his fingers touched my arm, and we both jumped at the spark that jolted through us. I laughed nervously, not having much experience in the romance department, but Edward stared at me in wonder, as if he were Indian Jones and I was his Holy Grail. Somewhere, deep in my heart this scared and thrilled me.


End file.
